Rangers Progeny
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Answer to a challenge. A bit of misdirection and mystery. What happened after the Babe HEA and someone threatens what he holds dear? Who's behind it?


_A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot._

 _Okay, AvBabe, here is the one shot for the challenge. Margaret...your turn._

Ranger's Progeny

He sat in the dark watching over her, just like he use to before a mission. He needed to center himself, focus and reflect upon what the intell has told him. He slightly smiles as she wraps a protective arm around her burden. Soothing the child that lays within her womb.

It has been two years since that fateful, drunken new years. He still tells her that he lubs her every morning and she still calls him Batnam. Agreeing to help the client, Maria, had been a semi good thing.

No, she still wouldn't marry him. The fear of marriage outranked the fear of impending motherhood for her, much to her mothers chagrin. He was terrified as well. This new threat is why he had avoided such entanglements before now.

He knew that he would have to wake, this beautiful woman in front of him soon. He hated to have to tell her about the threat to their unborn son. A threat that he was pretty sure he knew where it stemed from. Someone was quietly inquiring how to sell a white/cuban child on the black market. They were also purchasing medical equipment for a c-section, but not for the recovery of the mother. They were also asking about how to surgically remove a child without harming the child as the mother was of no consequence.

He was trying to find the right words without horrifying the love of his life. She was already a momma bear when it came to their son. He was afraid that this would throw her over the ledge, especially when she learns where it is coming from. It was completely out of left field. As he considered his suspect, he had a hard time believing it. They never would have suspected a thing until the requests for black market mixed babies chatter began.

He knew Steph would be pissed, especially with the knowledge that she would be on lockdown until the threat is neutralized. This was not something they could take lightly. Their future depended on it. He needed to eliminate it quickly, quietly, and with deadly force. This would never come back to haunt them again. The shock of the person suspected alone was likely to throw Steph into a dark place that she didn't deserve. He really wanted to know the why of it all. They had both helped this person multiple times, and were willing to do anything they could for them. Unfortunately, now they had to pay and their family would suffer the price of their actions.

He leaned over and gently car passed her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Babe, I Lubs you and need you to wake up."

"Ugh, it's to early Batnam. Your son was using my bladder as a trampoline all night."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we need to talk about a new file that Tank just brought up."

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you at the table," she said with a pitiful sigh.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed her now staple breakfast, hazelnut spread on toast and milk. He gave her a banana for good measure. Ten minutes later she came out in yoga pants and one of his shirts, that she could swim in, even at 39 weeks pregnant, she was beautiful.

She sat down and he passed her the file. There was no way to soften the blow on this one, not when their child is at stake.

"Why the fuck would they do this to us?! Why would they want my child?! Those sick bastards! wait till I get my hands on them, they'll never fucking see the light of day again." She was in full rhino mode and even though I wanted to let her at them, I had to protect both of them.

"Babe, I need you to stay up here with Bobby today. We're going to pick them up and put them in the dungeon today. I'll come get you, so that you can have your say before I end them. There is no other way around this. They'll just keep coming back, like the roaches they are."

"I'm only doing this to protect RC, you get that? If I wasn't pregnant they would be taken out by my hand for this betrayal."

"I know, Babe, I know."

He walked to five and gathered his hunting party, it wasn't the first time that their prey was of the human kind, but they could hope that it would be the last.

Tank, Manny, Lester, and Vince ware joining him on this expedition. It was one that they would rather not have. This one hurt, it hurt more than he ever thought possible. This betrayal and loss would be someone close to them. Someone they loved and cared for. People they cried over and with. He never saw this one coming, which only made things worse.

They silently approached the house. A house that he purchased for them when they lost their own in the fire. A house that he furnished for them. It wasn't about the money, it never was. This was personal. Only the vilest form of life would try to commit an act like this. He was ready for this to be over, now.

He and Tank took the front making sure that no one else was with his targets. Manny and Vince took the back. They knocked their targets out, and secured them in the cargo hold of separate SUVs. They made the fifteen minute drive back to Haywood in five. Their guests began to come around as they were being place in different rooms. Locked with collars to the table, like the animals they were.

He went into the mans cell first, knowing he'd break the easiest.

He uttered one word, "Why?" and the man pissed his pants.

"It wasn't my..my...my id...id..idea. I... I... just went along with it."

"Why?"

"She told me about the insurance on Stephanie, and if we made it look like you did it, well she said we'd get everything," the pitiful piece of shit sobbed out.

He punched the man with the glass jaw and down he went. Hitting his head on the o ring that held his chain in place. It left a gruesome gash in the mans right cheek, you could see the bone. He got up and made his way to the cell down the hall. The yelling began instantly.

"Why did you take us?! We didn't do anything?! Wait until I tell Steph what kind of man you really are, you'll see! Unlock me, you asshole, I am not some fucking dog!"

"Kiss your family with that mouth?"

"Bastard! Let me go! I'll call the police and have you arrested!"

"Oh, you'll find that there will be no police involved. You see, some little birdies narced you and your trembling husband out. I know all about your plans. What I want to know is why. Why attempt to make plans to kill Steph and steal my son away from us?"

"Never, I would never do that?!"

"Really?"

"Of course not! Why would I want to hurt her or an innocent child, even if it is a bastard?!"

He reached over and backhanded her.

"Would you like to try again?"

"I'm telling the truth you asshole," she replied as she spit blood from her mouth.

He backhanded her again.

"Truth time, bitch."

"I already told you!"

This time he grabbed her pinkie finger and bent it to the side until he heard the satisfying snap of bone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"Ready? If not there are other fingers, or should I just move onto them now?"

"I'm sick of the bitch! She gets everything handed to her on a fucking silver platter! You act like your shit don't stink and you were dipped in fucking gold! She needs to die, and you rot in prison for it!"

"You forget, that I find out everything. You should have even tried. Now, you and your husband will never see the light of day again."

He could see the fear unfolding in her eyes as the color drained from her face. She was shaking, not just in fear, but from the slight pain he had imposed upon her.

"Your death is the price you pay for threatening what's mine."

"What about my family?"

"Dont worry Steph and I will raise them to be good people, unlike their scum bag did everything for you. We purchased everything you and your family would ever need and then some. You betrayed us in a fashion that even my enemies would never dare try. The only reason you're still alive now is because Steph wants a chance at you."

He slammed out of the cell and made his way back to seven. His beautiful woman was waiting there pacing by the door. Anger radiated from her every pore. He had never seen her look this way or more desirable since they had first met at that little diner years ago.

"Well," she demanded immediately.

"They're here and in separate cells, although I don't thinks he's regained consciousness yet."

He sat her down and told her everything that transpired during the interrogation. Her jaw was set and she was ready to look at them one last time.

He took her to the weak mans cell first. He threw some water on him to revive him. She only looked at him and narrowed her eye before getting up to leave.

"Burn in hell," she told the man when they got to the door. The look on the weaker mans face and the sudden smell of the room told them that he had released his bowels in fear.

They made their way to the womans cell where she received the same treatment. As we were leaving the room the woman yelled out.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes, I can. You messed with my family."

"What about mine?" She cried.

"You lost yours."

"But, I'm you're..."

"No, no you're not."

"But..."

"Burn in hell, Valerie right next to you're cuddley-umpkins, Albert. We've got the girls."

She walked away with her head held high.

"You were never my sister."

 _A/N Wow...this sorta got away from me. I hope you liked it! Were you surprised by the ending? I hope so. :-)_

 _Who did you thinking was?_

 _oh and I deliberately spelled it Batman..._


End file.
